


Tale as Old as Time

by butwhowouldbuythecupcakes



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Disney, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butwhowouldbuythecupcakes/pseuds/butwhowouldbuythecupcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the fic where I take and write Hollstein into Disney’s Beauty and the Beast. Enjoy Creampuffs!!!! Updates will be posted as I have time to write them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

——-{—<@

Once upon a time, in the faraway land of Styria,   
A Count lived with his young daughter in a shining castle.   
The castle was filled with light and laughter,   
And the Countess Carmilla Karnstein was fair and beautiful, a true beauty some would say;   
But then, one winter’s night,   
A strange woman came to the castle   
And after that the light of the castle faded

Leaving it a dark and lonely place.   
The land was racked with grief when the beloved Count Karnstein later died in an untimely accident,   
Many assumed that his daughter died with him but she had not,   
the woman revealed herself as a wicked enchantress who wished to control the whole of Styria,   
with the help of Carmilla, but the girl refused.

In her fury the witch cursed Carmilla and all those serving under her in the castle.  
The curse was a cruel one that bound those that lived there to remain so forever,

Never aging but never leaving the walls of the castle.

However, the curse was much different for the Countess herself,

She was forced to feed off of the life blood of others,

She was able to leave the walls but only in the form of a beast.

To further her torture the enchantress left her with a crystal rose,

A reminder of how, like the rose, she would never wilt with age.

She was also left with a mirror to show her the outside world as it changed around her,

But she remained in the dark halls of her castle, a never aging diamond.

The only hope was the pure love another,

But as the centuries passed,  
She fell into despair, and lost all hope,   
For who could ever learn to love…a Beast?


	2. Laura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this one we meet Laura , Danny, and the sleepy town of Silas.

The sun was bright in her eyes as she skipped the last step and landed with a puff of dust on the path that wound up into the town. It was still fairly early but she knew that the baker and his wife were already hard at work because the succulent scent of fresh baked bread filled her nose. She would have to buy a fresh loaf before heading home after her errands were finished.

She crossed the bridge that spanned the small brook that trickled back down along the path and eventually turned into the river that wound its way through the woods surrounding the small town. Laura smiled as she saw the small town fully for the first time that day.

The cobblestone streets were shining in the light and she could hear the sound of horse hooves clopping through the narrow streets. The houses all looked the same, white washed with heavy dark brown shingles and straw thatching. Laura didn't mind it but it was a bit quaint for her tastes. Her mother had painted their house a very vibrant blue though now it was faded. Some of the shop owners were bustling about and she looked toward the door coming up on her left in just enough time to see the baker back through it with a tray full of bread and other pastries. She laughed under her breath at the predictability of it all. The town never really changed. She rolled her eyes and walked to the baker.

“ Good morning, Laura!” He said excitedly and offered her a small danish and she smiled wide when she saw it had the sweet cherry filling he knew she loved.

“ Good morning!” She said and accepted the pastry and taking a quick bite, the sweetness filling her mouth and she couldn't control the moan that escaped. “You have to tell me what you put in these. They are far too good.”

“ Top secret, you know that Laura. So how are you doing this morning?” He said and placed the tray down on the small stall in front of the bakery.

“ I'm great! I just finished a new book about this man that lives across from this woman that he loves but he can never be with her because she is married to this horrible man. And then...” She was cut off when the baker turned back to the bakery and yelled.

“ Natalie, the baguettes hurry up!” Laura shook her head and wandered away from the stand. She knew he wouldn't notice. He never did. They had the same conversation, or pretty much, every morning she came into town to visit the book store.

She continued down the street and felt her heart sore when she saw the hand carved OPEN sign leaned in the window of her favorite, well second favorite, place in town. She pushed the door to “Cochran's Books” and was enveloped by the scent of paper and aging leather covers. She really did love that smell.

She heard a rustling in the corner and she walked up to see the old woman that owned the store wrestling with the ladder that helped reach the highest shelf of books. Laura strode up next to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

She jumped and a hand flew to her chest, “Oh dear, Laura, you scared me. Though I shouldn't be surprised, you are in here almost every morning.”

Laura smiled at the old woman, “Well, Mrs. Cochran, you know I can't get enough books. Do you need help with that?”

“ Laura, I told you to call me Betty, no one calls me Mrs. Cochran anymore.” She said and playfully swatted Laura's arm which made the girl smile, “And yes dear that would be lovely. I just need to get the whole thing replaced.”

She shuffled out of the way while Laura squeezed in and looked at the tracks that usually held the ladder. It had slipped out of the track again. She pulled it up to align it right and then gave it a swift kick which popped it back in. She slid it back and forth a few times and when she glanced over at Betty she was smiling.

“ What?” She says and looks down to the floor. Betty had this habit of making her feel self conscious ; not in a bad way necessarily but it was the way she looked at her. Like she was some kind of wonder.

“ Just that you looked like your father for a moment there. Scrunched brow  focused eyes; making the pieces fit. It suits you, though you can never really cover up that glimmer in your eyes. You got that from...”

“ My mother.” She finished the sentence for Betty. She knew how much she looked like her mom and it never ceased to pull at her heart when Betty saw that part of her. She swallowed hard and changed topics before her mood could dip too low. “Speaking of my father, he can probably build a new ladder that won't jump the track so easily.”

“ Oh no honey, no need to bother the man for little old me.” She said and waved her hand dismissing the idea. Laura decided to bring it up when she went home later. Betty deserved to have good things, even if it was just a not-sometimes-broken-ladder.

She circled around the bookshelves to where Betty was working at the shelf by the window with a duster though it was more spreading the dust than actually getting it off of the books.

“ So, I brought back the book I borrowed.” Betty almost dropped the duster and turned back to stare at Laura.

“ But you only borrowed it yesterday,” She said picking back up her dusting though Laura caught the small smile on her face.

“ Well, I couldn't put it down, do you have anything new?” Laura asked hopefully but she already knew the probable answer.

“ You say that about every book. Nothing new I'm afraid.” She said and turned to see Laura already browsing the shelves for something new to borrow which was a hard task. She had read almost every book in the shop at least once. Her eyes fell on the worn green cover with the dark embossed letters of the title, “I'll take this one.”

She handed it off to Betty who eyed it and then looked up at Laura, “You have read this once at least three times.”

“ But, Betty, I love it so much. Crazy adventures and fantastical creatures; a land that is nothing but imagination.” She gushed and knew that Betty was giving her that knowing look again so she fought the urge to look at her as she added, “It also reminds me of Mom.”

Betty exhaled slowly and pressed the book into Laura's hand, “If you love it that much then you can keep it.”

Her eyes shot up and locked with the older woman's gray eyes. She wanted to protest but Betty wasn't one to be tangled with so she pulled the book close to her chest and smiled. She moved a section of her honey brown hair behind her ear and swallowed the pressing tears to say, “Thank you.”

Betty just nodded and then shooed her out of the store claiming she had work to do but mostly she didn't want to see Laura getting emotional or she would just join her. Laura was barely out the door when she had the book open and her nose buried in it already falling into the beautiful story like a safe warm blanket.

\-----{--<@

An arrow wizzed through the air and hit the lead bird of the flock. It floundered in the air before falling to the ground. Elsie ran forward and slung it into the game bag along with all the others Danny had shot down that day. It had been a good day.

“ Wow, Danny, you were on fire today. You didn't miss a single bird. These are gonna make a great stew back at the lodge.” Elsie hefted the game bag that was heavy with game. Danny smiled. The blonde was always this energetic even if she had an off day and didn't bag much of anything. They were back to town at this point and Danny wanted nothing more than to kick her feet up in front of the fire place and enjoy the after thrill of a good hunt but then she caught sight of a soft blue dress and long chestnut hair.

Laura was standing at the baker's stall and she had a book sitting in her hands open as usual. Danny straightened her back and was determined to get farther than she had the last time.

She had been trying and failing to woo Laura for several months now.  Danny knew it just made sense and she would make Laura see that. Danny was the most successful hunter in town and was known for her unique red hair and fair complexion. Laura was the most beautiful girl in town, aside from Danny herself of course. They would be the perfect couple, but Laura refused to see it for some reason. Danny blamed it on all the books she read. Danny didn't mind a good read but Laura was always reading something and it was filling her head with ideas that just weren't possible.

“ I'm gonna get her to agree this time.” She said as she took the first strong stride towards the stall.

Elsie looked up and raised an eyebrow when she saw Danny's intended target. “Of course, cause you are, but isn't she just a little...”

Danny grabbed her shoulder and her words died in her mouth, “Elsie I am not explaining this to you again. Laura is special and I won't hear anything against her. Come on.”

Danny strode forward and stopped a few paces to Laura's side and cleared her throat but Laura was too wrapped up in her book to notice. Danny huffed and simply reached over and snatched the book with her finger resting in Laura's place and pulled it up over her head. Laura shook her head and then looked up and rolled her eyes when she saw the red hair and gleaming smile.

“ Danny! You could have just tried saying hello.” She said and reached up from where she stood but Danny easily held the book out of her reach. Sometimes Laura really hated being barely taller than five feet.

“ But that got your attention so easily and now I can keep it as long as  _ this _ is up here.” she held the book slightly higher for effect.

Laura crossed her arms and grumbled. Danny wasn't that bad but at the same time she was at a really good part when she had been so rudely interrupted. She tried jumping for the book again but it was no use so she resigned herself to waiting until Danny decided to give it back.

“ I see you have been hunting today,” She nodded to the game bag that Elsie was holding and part of her was slightly impressed. There was no question that Danny was great at what she did, but the way most of the town worshiped her just put Laura out.

“ Well, of course, and on that note why don't you come spend some time with me at the Lodge and stay for dinner? We'll be having roasted duck which I know you enjoy.” Danny was smiling and Laura was struck by how attractive she was but there was still that nagging thought in the back of her mind. Danny wasn't going anywhere. Silas was exactly where she wanted to be and that wasn't the case for Laura.

“ No, I should really be getting back home to check on my dad and bring him this bread for lunch.” she said and was going to attempt a grab for the book again when she was caught off guard by Elsie's sudden laugh.

“ That crazy old man I'm surprised he hasn't blown himself up yet!” She said and bent over laughing and Danny joined her slapping her on the back.

Laura could feel the heat rising in her cheeks and she balled her fists to keep from punching one or both of the girls in front of her. She knew her dad could be... _ eccentric _ . But he was not crazy, if anything he was a genius. She swiped her book from Danny's hand now that it was finally within her reach. She was about to just walk away but her anger got the best of her.

“ Just because he may be a little different from you doesn't make him crazy!” She yelled.

Danny seemed to realize just how angry Laura was so she straightened and gave Elsie a slap to the back of her head. “Don't ever talk about him like that!”

“ What was that for?” She mumbled but then Laura just huffed and stormed off too frustrated to deal with the simple blonde anymore. 

  
  
  


 


	3. The Inventor's Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we meet Laura's dad and learn even more about her mother.

She enters the house still in a huff from her encounter with Elsie. She knew her father wasn't the most traditional man, but he really was brilliant. She pushed her chest nut hair out of her face and placed her book reverently on the shelf next to her mother's books and sighed. She looked up the the clock on the wall and figured she should make sure her father had eaten breakfast since it was almost lunch time. She quickly scaled the stairs up to where the bedrooms were and knocked on the door but she knew the room beyond was empty.

She pushed it open and smiled when she saw the messy bed next to the writing desk that was over flowing with designs and notes. She walked in and quickly made the bed humming to herself the way her mother used to. Her father usually woke with an idea on his mind and never took the time to pay attention to small things like beds and cleaning, but she didn't mind. When the bed was made she cut a few slices of bread and cold cheese and headed down to what her father called his workshop. The basement of the house was only accessible through a door on the back side of the house but it made it easy to air it out when some of her father's ideas got a little too carried away.

She placed the tray she had prepared on a water barrel and then pulled open the slanted doors. She could hear the familiar clank and scrape of metal on metal. She grabbed the tray and carefully maneuvered herself down into the dimly lit space. She could barely see her father's legs sticking out from underneath the strange contraption he was working on. She intentionally set the tray down loudly on one of his many work benches and his legs jumped.

“Oh, Laura, you're back! I didn't even hear you come in.” He said rolling out from underneath the machine and sitting up. He had grease smeared on his cheek and a thick layer also covering his hands. He tried to wipe at the dusty brown hair that was sticking to his forehead but only accomplished getting another black streak across his skin. Laura giggled lightly under her breath and pulled a rag from the pocket of her dress. She stepped forward and wiped the sweat from his brow and then tied the rag around his head to keep his hair from his face.

He looked up at her with those sad eyes that he only wore when he was remembering her mother. She looked very similar to her though she had her father's soft brown eyes. He shook his head and stood wiping his hands on his pants and Laura tried her best to hide her grimace. She could never quite get all of the grease stains out, but she always tried her best.

“I came to make sure you ate something before leaving for the fair this evening,” She said and sat down gesturing to the tray of bread and cheese.

“Oh, you take such good care of me, Laur. I am pretty famished.” He plopped down and grabbed a piece of bread and cheese taking a too-big bite. He swallowed and then halfheartedly kicked the wheel of his latest work. “Though I doubt I'll be going to the fair if I can't get this darn thing to work.”

“Oh, come on, Papa, you will figure it out and it will win first prize at the fair. Just you wait and see!” She said excitedly and lightly punched his knee. She looked down almost as if he wasn't sure but then he broke into a huge smile.

“You know, you're right! Maybe if I...” He jumped up from his seat and grabbed several of his homemade tools. Muttering under his breath all the while as he slid excitedly back under the machine.

She was about to pack the bread up to keep it fresh for him when he called from under the contraption, “So, have a good time in town today?”

Laura sighed knowing he would ask eventually and she really didn't want to talk about it. She decided talking about the book store was a safe topic. “I got a new book today, well not new, I've read it several times but Betty gave it to me, since I like it so much. She is so nice to me, even though everyone else thinks I a little weird.”

“Oh aren't weird. Sure you are...unique, but that is always a good thing.” His voice had a strange echo to it but she could tell he was frowning.

“I don't really have anyone to talk to, though I did run into Danny.” She regretted mentioning her immediately. Her father was actually like everyone else in town in the almost worship of the tell red head.

“Really? How did that go? She seems like a really great girl, maybe it would be good to spend a little more time with her.”

Laura rolled her eyes and played with her fingers. “I mean she is brave,and strong, and all kinds of righteous, well most of the time, but she's not for me, Papa.” She really did not want to talk about this with her dad, but she knew he worried about her.

He scooted out and his smile was contagious as he stood and looked at her expectantly. “Here goes nothing.”

He reached up and grabbed a lever and pulled it down surely. The machine wheezed and groaned before a swish sounded through the small room and a coiled ax swung down and chopped the piece of wood before sending it sailing into a pre-set-up catch case. She was amazed by it and squealed while jumping up and down with her father.

“Saddle up, JP. I'm going to the fair.”

\-----{--<@

She waved frantically as he wheeled away with his newest invention in the wagon while he rode astride the family horse, JP. She smiled and stood there until she could no longer see him or the bulky wagon. She let out a breath and hurried back inside. The house always seemed so much colder when she was here alone. At least with her dad there she could depend on the constant muttering and fussing about with different tinkering projects. Now it was to eerily quiet and she found herself falling into old thoughts that tended to leave her somber. She picked up her new book but didn't open it. She walked slowly over to the window seat with the brightly colored pillows and the almost threadbare blanket folded neatly against the cushion.

Just looking at it brought back memories of cold mornings curled up in her mom's lap with the blanket wrapped tightly around them and a book propped in her mothers thin hands as she brought the characters to life and spun worlds into existence with only her voice. Laura felt the tears sliding down her cheek without realizing she had even started crying. She just really missed her mother, even though she had been gone for years but it was never any easier. She moved to the kitchen and let her hands do what they wanted without much thought and soon she was cradling a hot cup of cocoa and she already felt a little better. She sat in the window and looked out at the meadow that stretched out from the back of the house and just watched the tall grass and flowers sway in the breeze. She pulled the blanket from where it was neatly folded and pulled it comfortingly around her and inhaled deeply. She knew it was impossible for the fabric to still smell like her mother but it was one of the few things she could still perfectly remember so she like to pretend that it was still fresh on the blanket. A sweet floral essence that just made her smile. When she was situated and comfortable she pulled her book over and flipped it open and began reading to the empty house hoping to fill it, if only for a moment.


	4. The Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet a few familiar faces and Papa Hollis gets himself in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey...look, an update! So, yeah I didn't die or anything but life got really crazy really quickly and the past 6-7 moths have been the most insane of my life but I have been trying to write and will try and get more updates up with out the 8 month hiatus, but no promises on how long it will take because I am writing it as I update. Hope you guys enjoy this. More to come...eventually.

Matthew Hollis followed the familiar roads out of town and into the woods. This part of the journey was easy but when he started reaching more cross roads he became confused. Everything around him looked the same, just trees and crunching dead leaves under J.P.'s hooves. He was certain that he was going the right direction to reach the small town where the fair was being held, but the sun was falling low and he had wanted to be out of the forest by the time it fully set.

He pulled J.P. up short when he reached a fork in the road. The sign was simply a post stuck in the ground with two planks hammered into it. He looked at the planks but they were so badly weathered he couldn't make heads or tails of what they were trying to say.

"Well, what do you think boy?" He asked the horse as he patted his neck. The horse shook his head tousling his mane and whinnied loudly.

"You are no help."

Matthew looked down the right path and could tell it was a little more traveled, the wheel ruts where slightly deeper and mostly clear of debris. When he turned and looked down the left it was more overgrown which caused it to look darker and somehow more menacing. The right path seemed to be the obvious choice but he could have sworn he usually took the left at this fork. He looked for several more minutes trying to decide and finally made up his mind. He had been to this fair before and if his gut was telling him to go left then it must be right.

He pulled the reigns and J.P. tried to pull away but Matthew forced the horse ahead, "It's a shortcut J.P., I'm sure of it."

He rode on and instead of thinning out the way he expected the woods only became thicker. He pushed further determined not to turn back. He was confident that he had remembered the way to the town properly, even if it looked less likely with each passing moment.

Long after the sun set he reached a dead end to the road where for some reason the road just seemed to end as if no one had come this way for many years. J.P. was growing more and more restless and was becoming harder to control and Matthew did his best to calm the steed, “Where did you take us, J.P.?”

The rustling of the underbrush made J.P. buck under him and he looked to the source of the noise and his blood ran cold. The unmistakable eye shine of half a dozen wolves could be seen just within the cover of the woods. He tried to stay as still as possible but J.P. was bucking harder and if he didn't stop the cart was going to topple soon.

“J.P. calm down we are just gonna turn around and get out of here.” He tried to soothingly rub the horse’s neck, but he just bucked harder and soon Matthew found himself thrown to the rough packed earth.

J.P. bucked a few more times trying to get free of the cart but then turned and ran down the path as the fearsome shapes of wolves stalked out of the brush. Matthew scrambled to his feet and tried to hold his ground but as the wolves advanced his resolve broke and he turned and ran. He didn’t pay much attention to where he was going only that he was trying to get away from the wolves.

Every time he stumbled he expected to feel the bite of fangs or claws in his back, but he was not prepared for the sight when he finally broke out of the thick woods. Sitting behind a fifty foot gate was an immense dark castle.

He heard the growl of the wolves and ran forward without any further thought. He banged on the gate and shook it angrily. When he turned back to see the advance of the wolves he leaned back on to the gate and it swung free of its rusty latch. He collapsed backwards onto the cobblestones of the entrance path and kicked the gate shut. The skies let loose then and rain started to pour down on Matthew’s head. The wolves cowered at the gate though their growls didn’t abate. He wrapped his arms around his chest as the icy rain soaked through his clothes in moments. He turned back to look up at the looming building. Entering the castle was his only option in a storm like this.

He reached the immense double doors and tried the handle but didn’t have much hope. To his surprise it swung open easily. He took a few hesitant steps inside and the door swung shut behind him.

“Hello? Is anyone there?” He called and his voice only echoed back from the immense empty foyer. “I’ve lost my horse and need a place to stay.”

“We have to help him out.” Said a quiet voice from around the corner, but it went unheard to Matthew as he explored the castle curiously.

“No, we don’t, LaFontaine. Who knows what she would do.” A woman’s voice said just loud enough that Matthew picked up on it.

“Is somebody there?”

Suddenly a person rounded the corner. They were young and had a shock of red hair that stuck up from their head. A woman followed close behind them and she also had the bright red hair but it fell around her face in springy curls, though her eyes stayed fixed on the floor, “Hello, sorry we weren’t here to welcome you. This place is pretty big and we don’t get many visitors.”

They extended their hand and he shook it gratefully. “Oh, sir, you are soaked to the bone lets take you in here to warm up by the fire. Perry, can you bring some tea for our guest?”

The woman jumped at being addressed but with a pointed look from the other person made her nod and turn away, headed deeper into the castle.

The person led Matthew into a small room off to the side of the foyer that seemed to be a reading room with little into aside from a large fireplace and a large wingback chair. They sat him down in the chair and wrapped a thick blanket around his shoulders and he was starting to feel his frozen limbs thaw in the fire light.

“LaFontaine, not her father’s chair. She isn’t going to like that.”

“Quit fretting Perry, I know that is what you do best, but he needed help and there was no way I was gonna kick him out in the rain.” Perry, or guessed was the woman’s name, came around the side of the chair with a steaming pot of tea and several cups.

“This is gonna be pretty hot still, but holding it should warm your hands,” She said in a soft voice as she poured the tea and handed him the small china cup.

She was pouring a second cup when the doors to the small room were slammed open and she yelped and dropped the cup and it shattered on the stone floor. Both of his new friends turned to the door and color drained from their faces. He turned in the chair and jumped up when he saw a massive black panther stalking towards him through the doorway. It’s eyes followed his movements as he backed away. Then something happened that he couldn't quite comprehend. It walked towards on of the shadowed corners of the room and he lost sight of it. What stepped from the shadow was not what he expected at all.

A woman stepped out and she couldn't have been much older than his Laura but something in the way she moved and the glint in her eyes made a shiver run down his spine.

She walked towards him and seemed to be sizing him up. “You come into my home and can’t even bother to say hello.”

“I’m sorry, Miss, I was just looking for somewhere out of the rain.” He said but didn’t notice he was backing away as he spoke until his back hit the wall.

“So you didn’t come to see Castle Karnstein and the monster within.” She said and continued stalking towards him. When she reached him her voice faded into a snarl and she gripped him by his shirt and lifted him off the floor. She sneered up at him and the sight of red pupils and elongated fangs froze him with fear. “Come to stare at the beast have you.”

He found his voice through his fear and tried to pry her hand from his shirt, “I just needed a place to stay I swear.”

She tilted her head and ran her tongue along one of her fangs, “Why didn’t you just say so?”

She dropped him to the floor but before he could get away the panther from before snapped at the back of his shirt and dragged him screaming from the room. It brought him to the top of a tower and drug him into a cell. In the blink of an eye the woman was back and slammed the door.

  
  



	5. More Than They Have Planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this one Danny makes an ass of herself and Laura has rather large dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys, so yeah this is weird having another update so soon, but yay!!!! Let me know what you guys think of this, I really do love hearing from you guys. Hopefully another update soon but no promises. Enjoy!!!

Laura’s relaxing time reading was interrupted by a harsh knock on the door. She placed her bookmark in at an angle and stood from her warm nook. Her back and knees were stiff but she made her way to the door quickly. She pulled down the periscope-like contraption that her father had built to help her see through the peephole. She had laughed when he installed it but it really did help because she was too short to reach it on her own.

She looked into the lens and saw the bright red hair and then Danny’s face came into view as she bent down. Laura sighed heavily, “Well, this should be fun.”

She opened the door and Danny was smiling wide and offered her a bunch of flowers that had been purchased from the town’s small florist.

“Hi, Danny.” She turned away and waved for her to come in. Danny came in and when Laura didn’t move to take the flowers she put them on the table.

“Hey, Laura,” Danny looked down and Laura could tell that she was struggling with whatever she wanted to say. “Umm…”

“Danny, just say what you came to say.” Laura said and couldn’t hide her lingering aggravation with what Elsie and Danny had said earlier.

“I’m sorry for what Elsie said about your father. You know how she can be.” Danny said and she smirked and the way she seemed to think that cleared her just rubbed Laura the wrong way.

“You didn’t really seem sorry when you were laughing your head off earlier.” She said and Danny’s eyes widened for being called out.

“Yeah, probably not my best moment, but you have to admit your dad is a little…”

Laura eyed her and crossed her arms. Danny gulped and finished her sentence, “…unique. Sometimes people don’t really know how to react to it when people are different.”

“But if you know that then why would you laugh at what Elsie said. It just makes you as bad as she is if you go along.” Laura said and busied herself with getting the flowers into a vase. She needed something to do with her hands to vent her frustration.

“I know, Laura, but I really am sorry. It was rude and inconsiderate. Do you forgive me?” Danny asked and gave Laura a look she could only compare to that of a kicked puppy.

She huffed and closed her eyes, pressing into the them with her thumb and forefinger. She really hope she didn’t regret this, “Yes, I forgive you, Danny.”

The tall red-head’s face split with a huge smile and Laura couldn’t help but reciprocate a small smile of her own. Laura finished prepping the flowers and putting them in one of her mother’s old vases and placing on the dining room table. If she was lucky they would still be alive when her dad made it home. She thought he would like that.

"So... since your dad isn't home why don't you come with me to the lodge? We can hang out. Maybe curl up in front of the fire." Danny said leaning softly into Laura's personal space.

"As...fun as that sounds. I really have some stuff I need to get done around the house."

"The baker dropped off an entire new supply of pies. I know how much you love Natalie's pies." Danny was getting steadily closer and Laura put a hand on her arm to maintain some distance.

The pies were seriously tempting her but she couldn't go and give Danny the wrong impression. She was slightly regretting accepting her apology.

"I'm really not interested Danny. I mean thank you for the invite and all but I'm just gonna stay here and make sure the house is taken care of while Papa is away."

Danny threw her hands up, "Laura, what is it? Why won't you at least give me a chance?"

"Danny I don't want to talk about this, again, just take no for an answer." Laura said and walked over to where her book and blanket were. She started folding the blanket needing the distraction.

Danny followed her and grabbed her arm turning her so Laura was facing her.

"We would be perfect together, Laura. You are beautiful and smart and I'm the best hunter in this town. I’ll own the lodge when my parents retire. We could all but run this town, but you won't even consider this as an option." Danny was so close and for a moment Laura was scared she was going to kiss her.

Laura couldn't contain how she really felt any more and just let it spill out, "Because for me it isn't an option. All of that sounds great to you because you aren't going anywhere and don't plan to. I want to travel and do things and meet people. You may be content to own the lodge that has been in your family for generations and never leave this small town. To be surrounded by people that worship you as some hero because they just don’t know any better, but I wouldn’t be. I don’t want that. I want more.” She took a deep breath after her rant and thought to add one more thing, “I don’t want to live out my life as another trophy in your precious lodge.”

“Laura, that isn’t…”

She held up her hand and Danny drew up short from her statement, “Danny, you should just go.”

Danny looked down at her feet and Laura almost felt bad for losing her temper but Danny needed to know. She looked up and the sadness in her eyes was almost heart breaking, “Okay, I’ll go. See you around town.”

Laura was going to deny but she had hurt the girl enough for one day. She nodded, “Sure.”

Danny turned and left and when the door shut behind her Laura let the frustrated groan fall from her lips. That had not been what she wanted to do today. She looked around and could see the things she wanted to get done but she couldn’t find the motivation to do any of it. She knew where she could go that would help her relax. She grabbed a few things and slung a small bag over her shoulder before heading out.

\-----{--<@

The walk took about twenty minutes but by the time she arrived she was already feeling the tension leaving her shoulders. This place had always had that effect on her. The field was alive with tall grass and wild flowers in every color she could imagine. It looked like something that jumped right out of a painting but it was real and it was the one place she could escape to when she really needed it. Her mother had brought her here many times for picnics and to pick flowers for the vases sitting around the house.

She continued walking through the meadow until she reached the outcropping of the cliff. This vantage point gave her a perfect view of the thick woods that surrounded Silas. This place always gave her hope. From here she could see for miles and it promised her that there was more out there than this small town. No one in town understood how much more there was to this world and how much she wanted to be a part of it.

The wind picked up over the edge and picked up fluff from several dandelions and as childish as it seemed she wished for something to happen, for something to show everyone that she was meant for so much more than they had planned.

She heard the commotion before saw anything but she spun just in time to see J.P. careening out of the woods pulling the wrecked cart behind him. She raised her hands and tried to calm him and he stopped bucking so she could pat his neck.

“J.P., buddy, what’s wrong?” The horse shook his neck and bucked slightly. He had always been a calm horse, so this behavior seriously worried Laura. She looked back at the cart and her heart stopped. Her father wasn’t on it, how had she not noticed right away, “Where is Papa? Where is he J.P.?”

J.P. shook his head harder and backed up. She grabbed his bridle and pulled him closer trying to calm him while still holding in her own raging worries.

Once he was calmed again she made quick work of detaching him from the wagon and pulling herself onto his back. She leaned down and stroked his neck, “Take me to him, J.P.”

The horse shook and whinnied in distress but with some prodding he took off back into the woods. Laura’s mind raced as J.P. pushed into thicker and thicker woods. What had happened? J.P. would never buck her father off unless something went seriously wrong. J.P. started to slow and Laura’s eyes widened when she took in the immense castle in front of her. She jumped from J.P.’s back and pushed through the gate. She knelt down when she saw the thin hat laying on the cobblestones. She picked it up and look to the double doors, “Papa?”

\-----{--<@

Perry was working on preparations for dinner that night when Kirsch came running into the kitchen.

“Bro, there is a girl in the castle!” He said with a huge grin on his face.

Perry shook her hand, “In case you weren’t aware, there are lots of girls in the castle, Wilson.”

“Aw, come on, Perry, don’t call me Wilson. And I’m serious there is someone new here. I saw her.” He was whining and she was about to chastise him for it but just then LaFontaine came through the door.

“Perr, there is a girl in the castle. She said she is looking for her father.” LaF had a smile that Perry knew was a bad sign.

“See…I told ya.” Kirsch said and looked far too pleased with himself.

“Don’t gloat, Wilson, it isn’t very flattering.” She turned her attention to LaF, “Do you think that she could be…”

“His daughter. Yeah, and I have an idea.” LaFontaine said and grabbed Perry’s hand.

“But LaFontaine, haven’t we had enough trouble for one week. She isn’t going to like this at all.”

“Just come on, Perr.”

\-----{--<@

“Hello? Is anyone there? I’m looking for my father…” She was cautiously walking through the castle but so far there hadn’t been any signs of life.

She heard the creak of a door and turned to see one hanging open with a subtle candle light behind it, “Hello?”

She pushed through the door and found a spiraling stair case leading up to who knows where. She took a few steps up and heard the distinct sound a foot falls on the stairs above her. She quickened her pace and soon found another door that was ajar. She pushed through it and found a dark hallway with doors on either side and from the shackles hanging fro the walls she figure out rather quickly what this was; a dungeon.

“Laura?”

Her heart jumped at the familiar voice and then she saw the hand sticking out of one of the cell doors through the bars. “Papa! How did you get here?”

He grabbed her hand and she could barely see him in the dim light, “Laura, you need to go, now. It isn't safe here, she isn’t what she seems…”

The creak of the door caught Laura’s attention but she refused to turn from her father.

“Well, how did you get all the way up here, Cupcake?”

  



	6. In Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this one Laura makes a deal and Carmilla is not good with people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look another update!! This one is mainly thanks to Nanowrimo because it actually got me writing again. Let me know what y'all think and as always....Enjoy!!!

The voice was soft but full of something that sent a shiver down Laura’s back. Her father tugged on her hands desperately. “Go before it’s too late. Please, Laura.”

As much as she was terrified, something in her wanted to see the person that belonged to that voice. She pulled her hands away and turned so she could see across the room towards the door she had entered through. She could see the vague shape of somebody but the details were blurred by the dark shadows filling the chamber. She thought she caught the glimmer of something white and sharp as a short chuckle cut the air.

“You should listen to your father, Sweetheart.” The voice was smooth but icy. The sound of booted footsteps reached her ears and she searched the shadows. A form came closer to the torch light and she could make out a slender figure in a black shirt and tight brown trousers. Her skin was milky white which was in stark contrast to the raven hair that she could just see hanging over her shoulders in waves. Her face was still hidden in shadow but Laura could just see the edge of her jaw.

Laura looked down to where her father was being racked by another round of coughs. “Please, my father is sick. Let me take him home. He meant no harm.”

“He was trespassing here.” The sentence was ended with what almost sounded like a snarl.

Laura needed something, anything to help her father. He would die if he stayed in this dank tower much longer. Then something occurred to her, maybe all she needed was a proper trade. “Take me instead.”

The woman tilted her head and took a stuttering step backwards. “You would do that…for him? Give up your freedom?”

Laura took a defiant step forward and stood as straight as she could. Another step forward brought the other woman almost nose to nose with her though she was slightly taller. Laura’s breath caught in her throat. This woman was beautiful, it almost seemed unnatural. Her eyebrows arched perfectly over dark eyes that stared straight into the core of her soul. The sharp nose and jawline seemed to be carved from marble. When the woman glanced down at her something caught in the torch light and a flashed blood red in the torch light. Laura was having a hard time controlling the terrified quakes that were shaking her knees but she clenched her fists till she was sure the nails would cut her palms but didn’t break eye contact.

“Alright then, Cupcake. Have it your way. Laf! Perry! I know you are hiding around here somewhere, go tell Kirsch to saddle a horse for the old man.” She sauntered past Laura and lifted the crossbar of the cell like it was a twig and pulled Laura’s father to his feet. She then bowed and dramatically motioned for Laura to enter, “After you.”

Laura took a deep breath and stepped forward into the cell and the door was slammed behind her before she could turn to say her final goodbye. She yelled for the woman to come back so she could just say goodbye, but the torch light just crackled slowly. She didn’t even notice the first tears that fell.

\-----{--<@

“So, Carmilla, are you just gonna leave her up there?” LaFontaine said as they followed her down the stairs from the tower after making sure the girl’s father was safely on his way back towards the city.

“I don’t know what you are getting at, Gingersnap.” Carmilla had been surlier than usual since their first unexpected guest but now she was just being unreasonable.

“Well, the girl is gonna be with us for awhile and she is currently is a dark, cold tower…alone. You didn’t even ask her name. Come on, Karnstein, I thought you had more game than that.” Laf was trying to push buttons, and they had become very good at hitting the exact combinations by this point.

The raven haired woman paused and ran a hand through her hair, “God dammit. Fine. I’ll move her to one of the guest rooms. Happy?”

The quirk of an eyebrow and nod was all Carmilla needed to about-face and start back up the stairs.

Carmilla pulled the door open and could see the girl curled with her back to the wall and her knees drawn up to her chest. Her honey brown hair was falling over her arms and she could barely catch her eyes looking up at her. Damn, that salty smell was unmistakable, she was crying. Carmilla sighed and waved the girl forward, “Come on then.”

“What?” The girl sniffled.

“As much as I appreciate the tower dungeon aesthetic, figured you would like to sleep in an actual bed. If so, follow me, or you can just stay here…” She started to back out of the cell and the girl jumped to her feet.

“No…no! That would…a bed would be great.” She said, and wrung her hands as she flitted her eyes around the chamber but avoided looking Carmilla in the face.

“Then after you, Cupcake.” The girl took a few steps forward and walked through the door and Carmilla followed keeping a close eye on the girl. They were walking side by side when the girl spoke up unexpectedly, “Laura.”

“What was that, Sweetheart?” Carmilla said tilting her head and smirking. She had clearly heard her but this Laura was kind of adorable when she was irritated.

_Carmilla, stop that thought process right there. She is your prisoner for goodness sake._

“Laura, my name is Laura. Not Cupcake or Sweetheart.” She said, and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Nah, I prefer Cupcake.” She said, and Laura huffed and sped up her steps, though Carmilla was able to keep up easily.

She led her down the corridors of the castle and was perfectly happy to walk in silence but after the third time Laura cleared her throat but didn’t say anything she figured Laura wasn’t as comfortable without any conversation.

“So, as you can see the castle is rather large. You can have pretty much free reign as long as you don’t leave the grounds.” Something prickled in the back of Carmilla’s mind and she thought of one other thing she should add to this “tour” of sorts. “Also, don’t ever go into the West Wing.”

Laura was intrigued by this, “What is in the Wes…”

Carmilla cut her short as she turned to her with her lips pulled back in a snarl, “It’s a simple instruction! I said don’t go there so just don’t. Can you understand that?”

Laura jumped back at the growl in her voice and gulped audibly. “Okay, someone is touchy. I’ll stay away, not like I even know where it is, but fine if you’re that worked up about it…”

“Do you ever stop talking?” Carmilla cut her off and stop walking altogether. She shook her head and continued on this time forcing the silence. When they reached a door over she pushed the door open and just stood there waiting for Laura to enter.

“Dinner should be ready soon, just come down soon so it won’t get cold.” Carmilla said and went to turn away but Laura spoke up.

“I’m really not very hungry…”

“Listen, Cutie, just come down for dinner, cause I’d rather you not starve to death and stink up the castle. See you there.” Carmilla smirked and walked away leaving the door for Laura to close. She heard a groan from the girl followed by the door closing not so softly. She took a deep breath and let herself fall against the cold stone to her back.

_Well, that could have gone better._


	7. Evolving a Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Danny gets drunk and is yet again an ass, who makes bad decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new update for the new year! This was my first Christmas working in retail so it has been a draining few months. Hopefully I can get more of this written soon, but no promises. As always Enjoy!!!!!

The wind howled outside the lodge and the gloomy weather just achieved driving Danny's mood even farther down. She still couldn't understand why Laura was so upset with her. Was she really being selfish in trying to pursue her? She thought she could make Laura happy, but then she wants to travel, but it didn't make any sense to her.

"Come on, Boss, buck up." Elsie said as she pushed an ale in front of her.

Danny pushed the beer aside, "Beer isn't gonna help this one, Els. I just don't understand. I've never been rejected like this before."

Elsie patted her arm and she just sighed, "If she can't see how great you are then she doesn't deserve you, Boss."

"That isn't it though Elsie, she knows everything about my hunting and the Summer Society lodge but she still doesn't want me." Danny was just spinning further into this rabbit hole of rejection but she just didn't know how to deal with it.

Elsie left Danny to sulk in her chair in front of the fireplace and made her way to the bar where Mel, the bartender, was pouring ale for a few visitors.

“ Would you just look at her, Mel?” Elsie said as she took a deep draw of her ale, “I’ve never seen her so down before.”

“ Why are you telling me? I don’t care and you know it.” She said and wiped up a spill on the bar. Mel was not Danny’s biggest fan, but they both lived in the Summer Society Lodge so there was at least some tenuous connection between them. Danny’s parents let her stay for free as long as she worked as the bartender a few days out of the week. Mel hated being indebted to anyone but the Lawrence’s had always treated her well.

“ Oh, come on, Mel! Help me cheer her up.” Elsie begged and Mel just groaned.

“ Fine, but only because it will get you off of my back.” She sighed and raised her voice, “Hey, Lawrence, come over here.”

“ What do you want, Mel?” Danny asked as she leaned against the bar.

“ Wondering if you would be up for a quick game of quarters?” Mel said as she placed an empty stein on the bar and pulled a few small coins from her pocket.

“ Not really in the mood for games.” Danny says and pushes away from the bar. Elsie motions towards her with her head and gives Mel the biggest puppy dog eyes she has ever seen. She groaned but knew how to draw Danny in, even in her current mood.

“ That’s fine Lawrence. I know you are just scared of losing, cause we all know you only won last time by a fluke.” Mel started to wipe down a few glasses and utterly ignoring the glare Danny threw at her from the other side of the bar. If there was one thing that never changed about Danny Lawrence, it was that she was always competitive.

Danny turned back to Mel and sat heavily on the stool in front of her, “Just pour the ale.”

“ Yes, Ma’am,” She said and was certain Danny was going to reach across the bar to throttle her but she just propped her cheek on her clenched fist. Elsie hadn’t been kidding about how badly she was feeling. Usually she would have vaulted the bar for something like that. Hopefully enough ale would help lift her spirits, or at least leave her drunk enough to pass out for the night.

Mel poured the beer to the edge of the mug and turned the handle towards Elsie and tossed a coin towards her. Elsie focused on the mug and bounced the coin against the table and cheered when it plopped into the foam at the top of the ale. “This first one is all for you Boss.”

Danny groaned but downed the mug in a long draw. Mel refilled the mug and the game continued going from one girl to another. Danny made her first few shots but with Mel and Elsie having her down the ale every time they made a shot it didn’t take long for her to get far beyond tipsy. She was squinting at the mug and trying to keep it from blurring so she could make the shot. The coin bounced but plunked against the bar next to the mug and shot off the edge. She grabbed the handle and downed the ale and the warmth spreading through her limbs was a welcome distraction.

She was laying her head down on the bar while Mel and Elsie chatted amongst themselves, the game seemingly forgotten. She lifted her head and looked at them both. She was lucky to have such good friends. She had probably been quite a pain since being shot down by Laura, but they had tried to cheer her up anyway. She should probably let them know how much she appreciated them. She tried to stand but ended up slouching one foot off the stool so she could swing an arm over Elsie’s shoulders.

“ You know…I really appreciate everything you’ve done. I know I’ve been down but you guys are just awesome. I love you guys.” She said and she either ignored the slurring of her words or was drunk enough not to care. Mel rolled her eyes but smirked. Danny could be an ass when she drank but right now she was just a lovable puppy.

“ And you know, I don’t know why I got so upset. If Laura can’t see how amazing I am and how great  _ we _ would be then that is just her problem. I am awesome and any girl would be lucky to have me. If Laura doesn’t want me then it is her loss.” Danny started rambling and even if her words seemed a little lack luster they were making her feel better. Maybe if she said them loud and often enough then she could believe them.

“ That’s the spirit, Boss, don’t let any girl get you down.” Elsie was smiling widely. She hated seeing Danny hurt, and even if this was just a temporary fix, it was enough for now.

The doors behind them blew in bringing flurries of snow on the wind. Everyone turn to look at the late arrival and Danny audibly groaned. The black hair and beady eyes were unmistakable.

“ Eisen, what are you doing here?” Elsie asked as she turned to take in his appearance. He walked like he knew something you didn’t and she just hated it, and so did Danny.

“ What? A man can’t just come to warm his belly with some good ale on a cold winter night.” He said as he slid onto a stool at the end of the bar.

“ No, you are always up to something when you come slithering out of your hole, “ Danny slurred, “Here I was having a good time and you have to come and ruin it.”

“ Lawrence, see you have been hitting the ale hard tonight. Feeling heart broken or something?” He said as he took a swig of the beer Mel had just slid in front of him.

Elsie saw the turn in Danny’s eyes as soon as the words left his mouth. They had finally got her in a better mood and he just had to show up and send that down the tubes. She clamped a hand over her shoulder to try and keep her on the stool. The last thing they needed was a bar brawl. Danny shrugged it off and surged up and was headed toward the man when the doors blew open again. A frazzled Matthew Hollis came stumbling in, mumbling about something under his breath. He looked up and locked eyes with Danny and surged forward.

“ Danny! Danny you have to help me! There is a…a…monster…in a castle!” He said and grabbed onto Danny’s shirt and pleaded.

“ Whoa…whoa…what is this about a monster?” She said her drunken brain not keeping up with his incessant rambling.

“ That thing took her, Danny! It just took her! I have to go save her, but I need your help! That  _ monster  _ has these huge fangs and blood red eyes.” He continued on and the shrill of his voice was effectively killing her buzz. He sounded like he had been the one that was hitting the ale too hard. “Please, you have to help me save Laura!”

“ So there is a monster…in a castle…with fangs?” She questioned him slowly still having trouble connecting the dots of his rant.

He nodded his head emphatically, “Yes, yes there is and it has my daughter. We have to go save her.”

She pried his hands off her shirt and pushed him away. “What you are telling me is Laura is being held captive…in a castle…by a monster? Do I have that right?”

He just nodded and breathed deeply having finally started calming down. Danny was thoroughly convinced that he really was insane now. There was no way Laura was really being held captive in some monstrous castle. “Fine, old man, we’ll help you out.”

She grabbed his arm and eyed Elsie to grab the other. They did and he was profusely thanking them for helping him but when they reached the door Danny lifted till he was off his feet, and with Elsie’s help they chucked him unceremoniously into the snow.

She pulled the door shut behind her and Elsie was giggling, apparently she wasn’t the only one who was drunk.

“ Crazy old man,” Danny grumbled and slouched back onto her stool and downed the mug of ale she had left at the bar. She had been feeling better, but then Will showed his greasy face, and now this craziness from Laura’s father. Part of her felt guilty for throwing the kooky man out, because she knew when Laura found out she would be furious. Maybe she should stop caring what Laura would think.

“ You know that lunatic may just be your way in…” She cut her eyes to the slimy weasel who had moved down to a stool closer to her.

“ What are you even talking about?”

“ You want an in with the inventor’s daughter. She loves her father more than anything. It would be a shame if something were to…happen to him…” He said and sipped his beer while his eyes never wavered from Danny’s face.

“ Are you seriously suggesting I kill Laura’s father?” Danny knew he was a weasel but that went to far.

“ Of course not, but after tonight no one would argue that the man is insane and even…dangerous…to himself…or others. Think of it as a good motivator.”

What was he getting at? Danny was just getting confused and as much as she hated him he had her curious. “I’m listening…”

\-----{--<@

“ Boss, are you sure this is a good idea?” Elsie said as they watched the small house on the outskirts of Silas.

“ Don’t questions me on this, Els. Just keep watch and let me know the second Laura gets home.” Danny said and the light in her eye sent a chill down Elsie’s spine. She didn’t like the way she had been acting since that snake Will had gotten her ear at the lodge, but this was Danny, she wouldn’t do anything to terrible. Elsie sat and watched Danny walk away towards the village. Her worry only weighed heavier as she watched the house.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on Tumblr smttnpegasus.tumblr.com. Check it out for any extra materials and me live blogging when I write sometimes. Feel free to drop me asks and let me know what you think of this.


End file.
